


Santa Baby

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, only vaguely shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "North hears the song. What’s his reaction? Run with it!"I ran with it to a sad place where mini fairies are trying ineffectively to unite the Guardians during the headcanoned long separation period before the movie. My subject line says vague North/Tooth but it can also be vague OT+ if you want.
Relationships: Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Kudos: 4
Collections: Christmas Cookie Short Fics





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/16/2014.

The four minifairies holding up each corner of the record sleeve cheeped excitedly to each other and North, who once again wished he could understand them. Usually, the few fairies Tooth lent him to go and find all the newest Christmas music would just leave the sheet music, and now, records, on his desk, leaving at once to continue with their other duties.  
  
“I can see is record, like the others,” he said, lifting it out of their tiny hands. “Is some problem with it?”  
  
The fairies shook their heads, so North nodded to them and began to put it with a few others they had brought over earlier. As soon as he moved toward the shelf, though, one fairy pecked his hand while the others tugged on his beard to turn his head toward the record player in the corner of the room.   
  
“Okay! Okay! I play it now.” North placed the record on the player, rubbing the sore spot on his hand while it spun up.  
  
“This…does not sound very Christmassy,” North commented as the song started. The fairies pointed angrily to his ears and the record, not cheeping now. Apparently the lyrics were far too important to interrupt. North raised his eyebrows as he listened further. “I am not sure not kissing boys is useful indicator of goodness.” One of the fairies tugged hard on his ear at that, and he refrained from commenting through the rest of the song.  
  
When it was over, the group of fairies hovered in front of him, their cheeping clearly questioning.  
  
“What? What do you want me to say? Is not strangest, or most extravagant letter I have ever heard, and not most flattering either. And is not even a real letter! Anyway why should this song be anything more than kind of strange when—well, we agreed there was no time for such things!”  
  
This last declaration sent the fairies into contentious disagreement. North wasn’t sure what the sides were, but two fairies gestured at him far more than the other two. When the fight started to get physical, though, he was forced to separate the groups, getting a few more pecks in the process.  
  
“Stop that! What would Tooth say?” He didn’t think that what they yelled at him after that was truly the answer to his question, but at least they seemed united once again. He carefully let them go and looked at them sternly. “Thank you for the record, but I think you had better be getting back to your other work.”  
  
With inexplicable sighs and eye-rolling and muttering peeps to each other, the fairies headed out to one of the Workshop’s many open windows.  
  
North shrugged and put the record back in its sleeve before filing it with the others. If he ever had some free time, he really ought to ask Tooth to teach him her fairies language. It was just too inconvenient otherwise. Had the fairies been trying to make some connection between the singer and Tooth? Certainly not with her approval.   
  
Still it was rather funny, from a certain point of view, he thought. She, Bunny, and Sandy would probably get a good laugh out of it if they heard it. He hoped he’d remember it by the time he saw any of them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #ugh guys stop being dumb#you're not that busy#that's what minions are for


End file.
